


blossoming

by frogmango



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, [chanting] flowers flowers flowers flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogmango/pseuds/frogmango
Summary: a magician and a magician walk into a bar-what happens next will warm your heart





	blossoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiveofpentacles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveofpentacles/gifts).



“So, a magician and a magician walk into a bar-”

“STOP,” Natsume says, holding up a hand. “Baru-kUN, why wouldn’t you just say TWO magiciANS?” 

“Eh?” Subaru looks back at him, nonplussed. “That’s because it’s a magician and a magician, not two magicians!”

“...Just finiSH the JOKE.” 

“So a magician and a magician walk into a bar, and they each order a glass of water! But then the bartender says ‘you guys can’t cheat the system, I know you’re just going to turn it into wine!’”

“Magicians aren’t JESUS, Baru-kUN.” 

Subaru groans, lying his head on the desk. “That’s not- you’re a terrible straight man, Natsume! I thought it couldn’t get worse than Sari…”

Natsume chuckles. “Of course I am a terriBLE straight man, Baru-kUN. After all, I am NOT-”

“Natsume-kun~!” Natsume’s sentence is interrupted by a call from the doorway of 2-A. 

“And that is my CUE to leaVE,” he says, rising from his chair. Subaru simply rolls his eyes in response, kicking his legs up and resting them where Natsume had been. Natsume crosses the room and reaches the doorway, where one Wataru Hibiki is currently striking an elegant pose. 

“You don’T have to get mE from my CLASSROOM every timE,” Natsume says, his smile betraying his true feelings on the matter. 

Wataru returns the expression, plucking a fern from seemingly thin air. “A gift for you,” he says, handing it to Natsume.

Natsume takes it with a hint of amusement. “Not a particuLARLY becoming PLANT, Shishou,” he says. Nonetheless, he tucks it into the collar of his uniform and begins walking. Wataru quickly joins his side, intertwining his fingers in Natsume’s.

“How many times must I request you call me by my name? Isn’t a formality such as Master unbecoming in a relationship?” he says, smiling down at Natsume. 

“It is an old habIT that I will find DIFFICULT to loSE. Especially whEN you display SKILL such as a few MOMENTS ago. It reminds me I stILL have much to LEARN,” Natsume replies, running the fingers of his free hand softly over the fern. It’s fresh - still damp, as if it hadn’t even been plucked from its stem. 

They reach their destination, one of the many secret passages Natsume has created within the school. This one in particular leads to a secluded area of the gardens, difficult to access through normal means. It is a wonderful sanctuary for when he wants to be alone - or with limited company.

“How can you still believe you are unskilled as a magician?” Wataru says with a frown as they exit the passageway into the sunlight. Natsume sits down on the grass, running his fingers through the blades and trying to take count of them. It should be a simple task for someone like him, and yet-

“I lacK the talents that you or MOMMY haVE,” Natsume says, plucking one of the blades and rubbing it idly between his fingers. “Or rathER… I was BORN with taleNT, certainly, but I am not as goOD at UTILIZING it as you anD Mommy.” He snaps his fingers, the blade of grass disappearing from his hand and floating gently in front of Wataru. He catches it, sitting down next to Natsume.

“You say you aren’t as skilled as I am, but that is not true. Every time I am near you, you make my very heart disappear and reappear within my chest,” Wataru says, petting the head of a dove he conjured from somewhere. “And you needn’t use vessels such as coins to practice hypnotism - merely looking at you is enough to put me in a trance.” 

Natsume snorts. “Very ROMANTIC, _Wataru_ ,” he says, rubbing his fingers on the palm of his hand. He pulls them away to reveal birdseed, which he holds out in offering to Wataru’s bird. The dove coos, pecking away at Natsume’s hand as he continues. “It’s a wonderFUL sentiment, but what use is my MAGIC if it is onLY effecTIVE on yOU?” 

“But even now, you’re idly summoning, are you not?” Wataru asks, angling his arm so the bird could better reach Natsume’s offering. “And you would be a bigger fool than I am to think your magic only works on me. Take a closer look at those around you. You have an aura that pulls others close to you. Such is the case with Sora-chan, and Subaru-kun, and even Tsumugi-kun.” He hands a branch of goldenrod to Natsume, who adds it to the growing bouquet at his lapel. 

He sighs. “I supPOSE you’RE rigHT. I appreciaTE it, Wataru,” He uncurls the fist he didn’t realize he’d been making, revealing a slightly crumpled crocus within it. He smiles, and the petals seem to unwrinkle in his very palm.

“Very good! Do you see how naturally this comes to you? How can you claim to be untalented? Unbelievable!” Wataru says, taking Natsume’s hand in his own. He swipes away the flower, pressing a kiss to Natsume’s hand in its place. “If I had a single flower for every time I think about you, I could walk forever in my garden.” he quotes. Natsume smiles.

“HappiNESS held is the SEED; HappiNESS shared is the FLOWER,” he says. “That is what you saID to mE on the daY we beGAN DATING, is it nOT?”

“I am touched you would remember. Yes, a quote, whispered to me once by an evening breeze. You have made the seed in my heart blossom, and for that I will forever be grateful,” Wataru replies. He lifts his arm and the dove that had been perched there flies off into the sky, higher and higher until it becomes but a pinprick against the sun. Turning his gaze back towards Natsume, Wataru smiles, offering an arbutus bloom in the bird’s stead. 

Natsume rolls his eyes slightly, taking it and adding it to the collection over his heart. Perhaps he should start carrying around pots. Not that it really matters, though.

Somehow, Wataru’s gifts never wither.


End file.
